


A Doubting Thomas

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humorous Ending, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. *Which enemy to defeat? Bulletman? Batman? Batgirl?* Mortimer Gloom thought. He wandered the streets of Gotham City for what seemed like hours. *Nothing will prevent me from finding my enemies.*





	A Doubting Thomas

I don't own BATB characters.

 

*Which enemy to defeat? Bulletman? Batman? Batgirl?* Mortimer Gloom thought. He wandered the streets of Gotham City for what seemed like hours. *Nothing will prevent me from finding my enemies.* 

Mortimer paused after a stray kitten appeared in front of him. His eyes widened. Many tears ran down Mortimer's face as he sobbed uncontrollably. *A kitten is preventing me from finding my enemies?!* he thought. 

Mortimer focused on the loud kitten and forgot about Bulletman with the other enemies. ''You won't abandon me.'' His eyes widened again after the kitten followed someone with food. He began to sob another time. 

 

THE END


End file.
